


i trust my dream

by omlll



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Confessions, DNF, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Heartache, Humor, I Ship It, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Shipping, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Twitch Streaming, god they're so cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:42:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28572456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omlll/pseuds/omlll
Summary: "hello" his voice sounds shaky and nervous, it was unusual to hear confident, cunning, dream so vulnerable."h-hi" i couldn't help sound so shy and quiet, i was nervous and tense, i felt it throughout my body. my knuckles were clenched in a tight fist. "why did you say that?""i told you george, i meant it." oh god, i could practically see the smirk that definitely covered his face.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 89





	1. it was just a joke

**Author's Note:**

> a dnf fanfic inspired by the time george accidently said "i trust my dream." and very very roughly inspired by heatwaves by tbhyourelame. this story is based off of their characters they portray on streams and im trying to make their personalities as similar to how they actually are :D also dream and george have both said they are fine with fanfics and shipping but if they become uncomfortable, my fic will be the first to go

***narrator pov***

“george,come back...I’m sorry” dream said this well doing his classic wheeze laugh that resembles a tea kettle, making his apology not seem geniune. george didn’t respond, he sat in silence listening to his friends giggle.

“c’mon gogy, it was a joke,” sapnap said while impersonating george with his proper british accent. george knew it was a joke, i mean they make jokes about him and dream all the time, most of the time george himself instigated it.

“i think i’m going to end stream. i’m hungry.” george was hungry, but something else was making his stomach feel empty, something deeper than hunger. after a quick goodbye to his viewers he quickly ended his stream.

“are you okay george?” dream’s voice was deep and quiet with a hint of worry. george wanted anything but to worry his best friends and he felt bad for making them question his well being.

“yeah, yeah. I’m just hungry.” he knew his friends wouldn’t buy this but they didn’t question it any further, so he hung up. that wasn’t his intention, to get all worked up about a little _friendly_ joke, but it felt different than normal, in a way george couldn't explain. he got up from his desk and sat his headset carefully balanced on the rim on his computer. george laid down on his bed and opened twitter. his entire timeline was spammed with tweets like: why did george end so quickly, did the joke actually bother him? is our gogy okay? #gogysupport was number 2 on trending, it was crazy how much of an influence they had on people. george regretted opening twitter because it made him feel even more guilty for leaving so abruptly without explanation. his thoughts of guilt and remorse were so rudely interrupted by a *ding* from his phone. dream had texted him.

dre:p: hey, u sure ur okay :)

george opened the text and smiled, dream had always been so considerate to his feelings ever since they met, it was one of his admirable qualities. he wanted to respond he really did but he sat down his phone and the second it left his hand, his eyes started to feel so very h e a v y. 

"hey george!" george was startled to see dream and sapnap towering over him as he opened his eyes.

"w-what are you guys doing here?" george said very sleepily.

"we're here to see you, dumbass," sapnap remarked with a smirk.

"why else would we be here?" dream said with his gentle warm smile. ' _god i love his smile'._ george realized he had been staring at dream for a bit longer than he should have and his face flushed as he redirected his vision to his blue comforter. george was happy to see his friends so up close and real even if it was just in his dreams.

"sapnap, can you leave for a second?" george titled his head in confusion, _why does he want to talk to just me?_ dream sat down next to george and george looked up at him, his beautiful hazel eyes, that seemed a pretty brown to george (hes colorblind L), his eyes were so unreadable. george wished he had the slightest idea why dream needed to talk to him alone and why he had sat so close to george, he could feel his body heat radiating off of him.

"george, i n-need to tell you something.."

*** ring-ring***

george opened his eyes (for real this time). blinked a couple times and the world around him came back in focus. _what the fuck was that dream?_ he picked up his phone to see that "dre:p" was calling him. _theres no way in hell i can talk to him, not after that dream._ he already ignored him once, there was no way he could do it again.

"hello?" george just woke up causing his voice to be a bit deeper than normal and much more groggy.

"hey, did you just wake up?" dream said this in a way that made it obvious he was smiling, george had spent so many hours talking to dream he could just tell his facial expression by his tone of voice.

"yeah, how could you tell?" he could feel the embarrassment on his cheeks as they started to heat up and his mouth formed a grin.

"y-your voice sounds deeper." dream let out a couple chuckles and george couldn't stop himself from giggling after hearing his friend's contagious laugh.

"why did you call me?" george had said after they calmed down from their laughing fit.

"oh right, i wanted to see if you wanted to stream and do something on the smp with sapnap."

"uh sure, give me ten minutes."


	2. thinking out loud

***georges pov***

i got out of bed and threw on my hoodie. i was half-awake (and I looked it) and the feeling of guilt started to fill my stomach as i clicked the "go live" button.

"hello. hello everyone!" i had a smile plastered over my face, i wanted to seem like everything was fine and the last stream simply ended because i was hungry and nothing else. _not because i had this jittery feeling in my stomach that was much deeper than hunger and it was because of a stupid silly friendly, very friendly joke._ "okay, so today i am going to be playing on the smp with sapnap and dream. let's join the vc."

"hi gogmiester!" i rolled my eyes at the stupid nickname sapnap had given me.

"hi snapmap." sapnap scoffed at the name. "where's dream?" i mean it was his idea for me to stream it's kinda weird that he wasn't here.

"his football game started." _you're kidding, of course he'd leave for that. he's an idiot._

"oh." i realized how disappointed my voice had sounded, i mean i guess i was slightly disappointed, he told me that he would be here. "it's fine though, we don't need him. he's an idiot." my smile returned to my face, _he's such a idiot._

"yeah, dude, we should have a competition."

"a competition?" I raised my eyebrow and made a funny facial expression. maybe this stream would be fine.

"yeah, like who can mine the most diamonds in 15 minutes."

"okay, deal." the timer had started and we began our hunt for diamonds. about five minutes in, a user joined our vc.

"hello?" sapnap said, well i was still focused completely on mining the blocks around me.

"hey." _oh. dream._ i felt the feeling in my stomach again, this time it was just from his voice. it was like i was going to be sick.

"oh look sapnap, it's the guy who ditched us for football." I had a smirk and lightly laughed as i tried my best to ignore the seemly growing feeling in my stomach.

"sorry i forgot the game was on BUT i'm here now."

"okay well just don't do that again, i'm obviously more important than football anyways." i have no idea why i said that or why i had this sudden confidence. 

"you're right george, you are." i felt a blush start to blossom across my cheeks. "what guys doing?" We had explained to him the challenge and he logged on. when the time was up sapnap had won so he got to keep all of the diamonds. we started messing around and everything felt right, normal. my stomach felt fine now and everyone had forgotten about my quick ending from the other night. 

"DREAM!" i shrieked, "please, i'm going to die, i have 2 hearts."

"oh georgeee" and just like that the feeling was back and so was the scarlet color across my cheeks. _that was hot._

"what george?" sapnap had said with a laugh.

"what-i didn't say anything" i didn't even talk-what?

"yes you did," he laughed while the confused expression on my face continued to grow, "that was hot" he said, mocking my accent. _no-no. i couldn't of possibly of said that outloud. no way- fuck._ sapnap was laughing so hard he was gasping for air and at this point my face resembled a tomato. dream was silent, dead silent. when sapnap calmed down regaining the ability to talk he said,

"is there something you want to tell us, gogy?" My face was still hot and i tried to bury it my hands. the chat was literally exploding and there was no way to come back from this.

"n-no." i was trying to regain my composure and hoping the color of my face would return to normal.

"your face looks like a tomato." dream wheezed at his own comment, at least he found this whole conversation funny.

"w-whatever." i mumbled unintentionally. _well to say the least, that was embarrassing._ they were both laughing so hard i decided to leave the call to try to save any integrity i had left. 

"okay bye stream!! i hope you enjoyed that bit…see you later!" I ended my stream and raided badboyhalo who had just started streaming. I was about to close my discord tab when i realized i had gotten a dm from dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! please leave comments with any feedback, they are super appreciated!


	3. sliding into dms

***georges pov***

dream: i think you're hot too

_what-what, do friends do this?_ this made my stomach fill with butterflies and my heart rate increase, but why? we were just friends, best friends. that was it, right? dream is straight and so am i.

george: okay dream

dream: no i mean it

george: stop

george: you don't mean it

dream: yes i do george

_was this a joke to him?_ another one of his dumb jokes that make my stomach do summersaults and my heart leap. why is he doing this? does he find it amusing to play with my feelings, _to lead me on?_

george: this isn't funny

dream: who said it was a joke?

_what is his problem?_ we are just friends, friends don't say this. friends don't make their other friend feel like this.

**ring ring**

_of course he's calling._ I pick up immediately, i deserve an explanation.

"hello" his voice sounds shaky and nervous, it was unusual to hear confident, cunning, dream so **vulnerable.**

"h-hi" i couldn't help sound so shy and quiet, i was nervous and tense, i felt it throughout my body. my knuckles were clenched in a tight fist. "why did you say that?"

"i told you george, i meant it." oh god, i could practically see his smirk that definitely covered his face.

"s-stop please." he doesn't want this, he doesn't want to open this box of new, fresh emotions for me. 

"i'd never say something i don't mean, _george."_ his voice sent waves that crashed through my body, _only if he knew what he was doing to me._ i could suddenly feel everything, the heat of my face, the shaking of my hands, the rapid pace of my heart rate, the butterflies that swirled in my stomach.

"please." i begged. _we are just friends, friends, friends. he would never see me as more... what if i saw him as more? what if i wanted his voice to just be heard by me? for it to be mine, for him to be mine. what would he think of me now, "hot", more like disgusting. who imagines being in love with their straight best friend, a freak that doesn't deserve love, thats who, what is my fucking problem?_

"goodbye dream." 

"wait geo-" i hung up. i couldn't do it, listen to his voice as he _turned me on._

_________________________________________________

i rolled over again and again trying to find some way to get comfortable, i just couldn't. the conversation we had earlier was replaying in my head like a broken record. his voice and the way it made me feel was **euphoric,** except for the fact of how nasty and wrong it actually was. i hated myself for feeling this way about _him_ and regretted ever picking up the phone, he was leading me on; giving me a flicker of hope in a cave of darkness. i wish the cave had just stayed pitch black.

" fuck your perfect ugly laugh, fuck the way you make me feel, fuck your ability to read me like a book, fuck you dream." some part of me wished he could hear me. i could just let go of all of this emotion that consumed me whole. i didn't want to feel this or ask for any of this but of course dream being dream just had to make a stupid joke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was such a short chapter, im sorry


	4. come downstairs

***narrator pov***

george wiped the hot streams of water off his face with the back of his sleeve. he wasn't doing well, to say the least. he hadn't showered for days or left his room, he only had meals when his mom was kind enough to make something and to bring it up to his room. he was  **struggling.** he hated ignoring his friend's messages but he felt too ashamed to even answer them,  _ especially dream's.  _ they didn't deserve this, they did nothing wrong, except one of them, they let george fall in love with them.

george wouldn't admit to this feeling he had lingering throughout his body for the longest time, but the truth was he knew it since the first time he talked to dream,  _ he wanted to be more than friends.  _ george hated himself for feeling this,  _ why him? he's said so  _ many times that he was straight, why would he even think he had a chance,  _ it was stupid. _

he got out of his cocoon that he had created on his bed from laying in the one spot so often, he glanced down at it and chuckled; for the first time in days. he stumbled towards the bathroom. once he made it inside, he undressed quickly; carelessly throwing his clothes on the floor. he turned on the water and adjusted it to a burning temperature, he wanted to feel something. he got in and just stood there, letting the water burn his skin to the touch. he ran his fingers through his wet hair and pulled at the ends,  _ god i hate this.  _ the water temperature didn't bother him, something about it felt comforting like he could stand there forever and wash his problems away. unfortunately, he was snapped out of his absent state of mind by a knock on the bathroom door.

"george, honey?"

"im in the shower, mum."

"yes, i know. please come downstairs after, someone wants you." her voice sounded sweet and endearing, like she knew something pleasant that george was oblivious and unaware of. george quickly finished his shower curious of who could possibly want george. his mind wondered through various possibilities, one of which he was particularly fond of:  _ dream, standing downstairs waiting for him.  _ however he knew this was the most unlikely, dream lived in a different continent and if he was waiting in his kitchen he wouldn't know what to say, "hey i'm like in love with you, that's why i haven't responded to you in days."

when he had scrubbed at his hair for long enough he turned off the shower and dried off. he stared into the mirror as he was drying his hair and he noticed how terrible he looked. eyebags reached under his eyes and his eyes were bloodshot, either from crying or lack of sleep. he tried to ignore his appearance, trying not to dwell. so he got dressed and went downstairs, he felt so anxious about someone  _ wanting  _ him.

"mum? i've finished my sho-" he practically crashed into him out of excitement or maybe shock.  _ there he was, my best friend. i wasn't expecting him but that doesn't change how grateful i am to see him. _

"gogy..hi" he pulled george into a tight embrace, it felt so right to each.  _ it was weird, seeing him, like it finally allowed my mind to register he's an actual real life person. _ "you weren't responding to me,"  _ oh god, he's to make me explain, why i've been just off the grid for 7 days, i can't not yet, not now _ , "so i remembered that i had your mom's number and asked if i could come to see you." he sounded sad like almost if he did something wrong and he came here to apologize, that was far from the truth. he truly was an amazing friend, or even a brother.

"i-im so happy to see you and im sorry i've been MIA, shit got real quickly." george gushes out trying to not sound sad, _ i wasn't not at that moment, i was grateful and so extremely happy to be standing face to face with my best friend, sapnap. _

"we can talk about it, you know im here."  _ even if he tries to hide it, he's an amazing friend. _

"that actually would be very nice." george leads him upstairs, to the guest bedroom across the hall from his room,

"WHAT, come on, we can be roomies." george lets out a pathetic laugh.

"no way, personal space." he looks sad but it's an act,  _ god he's so dramatic, he should be an actor. _

"if i was dream, you'd have a different answer."  _ i feel my face go hot and i look away from him. _

"maybe, but you're not"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!! i've been updating alot and i actually am almost done the next chapter!!! ALSO DRE AND SAP ARE FR TOGETHER!? LIKE CAN THEY STREAM OR SOMETHING, ANYTHING PLEASE <3 btw next chap is super long to compensate  
> for the lack of chapters:]


	5. come downstairs pt. 2

***george pov***

i was in shock, disbelief, my best friend was actually here, in real life. he didn't make my heartache go away but he was definitely a good distraction from the pain, a distraction i needed. 

he had already been here for two days and all we had done was play minecraft and talk...about everything and everyone other than  _ you know who. _ i knew he still wanted an explanation and after everything he's done for me, he deserves it. but im not ready to pour my heart out to him, to let him in. maybe it was the shame and embarrassment or maybe it was the fact the second i told him he would look at me differently (or i assumed he would). 

"hi gogy" he was smiling as he opened my door and walked into my room. i looked over at my alarm clock that was set up on my desk. the time glared back at me, "3:14 am"

"why are you up?" it was early even for him, with the time difference, and i had trouble sleeping, _ especially when other things, or rather people, occupied my brain. _

"come with me downstairs." what is it with everyone wanting me to go downstairs?

"it's 3:14, snapmap. we are going to wake my mum." i gave this annoyed look and rolled my eyes, whatever he was planning, i was not onboard.

"shes up." 

"what happened?" i was concerned now, my mom loved to sleep in late so the last thing i needed was for her up and upset because of sapnap.

"just c'mon." i got out of bed and threw on a hoodie and sapnap led me downstairs. as we walked by my mirror, i noticed how awful my appearance was, again, my hair was sticking up in all directions and my eyes still looked tired. i attempted to pat down my hair before sapnap pulled my arm,

"nobody cares how you look princess," i scoffed at his remark as he kept hold of my wrist, making sure i wouldn't stray from the path to downstairs again. i heard voices as we approached the last step,

"he talks about you often and that laugh of yours…" I could hear my mom say. i stopped dead in my tracks realizing what waited for me in the kitchen,  _ him.  _ sapnap turned to me, looking confused and worried.

"come on," he muttered. i let out a sigh, there was no point in delaying it or trying to avoid it, dream was waiting for me in my kitchen. i readjusted my hand in sapnap's, this time i held it. he gave my hand a little squeeze. thats when i realized he knew,  _ he had known this entire time, why i suddenly was gone. it makes sense he is my best friend, of course he knows.  _ i gave him a squeeze back,

"i didn't say anything to him but i've known for awhile." he smiled at me.

"i should've just told you." i felt bad that i was keeping secrets from him, i wanted to tell him more than anything i was just a wimp. "i was being a pussy," he giggled at this and i took it as if he was saying "it's okay i understand." he pulled me behind him, into the dining room and then to the kitchen. he stood for a moment pausing at the door between the dining room and kitchen. he looked back at me, i knew what was about to happen, how fucked up my emotions were about to be, but i nodded, i longed to see him, in person, not over shitty wifi. he pushed the door open and there he was, dream. he was much prettier in person, he was tall and he had very nice blonde hair. his cheeks were sprinkled with freckles , that i've never seen, facetime wasn't the best quality so i guess that makes sense.

"hey." i stood there holding sapnap's hand, unable to remove my gaze from him, his face, his body, his hair. sapnap squeezed my hand, reminding me to speak. it felt straight of a movie, so surreal.

"h-hi." i sounded shy, i was. he made me shy. he lost eye contact with me and brought his gaze down to my hand, the one tangled with sapnap's. i let go immediately. i feel my cheeks grow hot of embarrassment. sapnap laughed and dream was smiling.  _ god, his smile looks so much better in person. _ i hated those thoughts,i was ashamed of them, but i couldn't help having them, therefore there was no point in resisting,

"so you and sapnap-" 

"NO" we both yelled in unison, making everyone laugh. my mom said goodnight and headed back up to bed. we moved our conversation to the living room and sat down on my couches, me and sapnap on one and dream sat across us on another.

i couldn't stop staring at him, he was so ethereal. everything about him felt comforting. i wished more than anything if we ever met it would go terrible and it would cause me to lose feelings, to make me unfriend him, or even block him. this was doing the exact opposite,  _ it made them grow.  _ sapnap and dream had been talking about a video idea or something related and i was just lost in thought, staring at him.

"george, what do you think?" i brought my gaze off of him and turned to sapnap.

"sorry..i wasn't listening."

"yeah i figured, with all that staring at dream it would be difficult to focus." dream laughed at sapnap's remark.

"i stared at you, when you first came." i said it like i was trying to get him to believe me, like i was innocent. i was upset at sapnap for calling me out, i mean surely dream noticed but he wouldn't have pointed it out.

"not like  _ that." _ he pointed to me staring at dream. i looked away and scarlet started to cover my cheeks.

"i'm tired, im going to bed." i gave sapnap a glare and he laughed.

"whatttt-you never sleep, that's just an excuse to leave." i hated him for that, he was right.

"what are the sleeping arrangements?" dream piped in.  _ shit, i hadn't thought about it. _ we have three bedrooms, mine, my moms, and the guest room.

"um, i can sleep on the couch." i offered, letting him have my bed.

"no, c'mon im not going to make you sleep on the couch."

"no, it's okay, you're a guest." i wasn't going to give in and i certainly wasn't going to bed with sapnap so he finally agreed. I went upstairs and grabbed a pillow off of my bed, leaving him two others. i went into my closet and grabbed a blanket. I made the bed, for him, before i left. i came back downstairs and they were still talking, of course. 

"okay well when your ready the bed is good to go." he smiled at me and i did everything in my power to not let my cheeks turn pink.

i laid down next to where sapnap was sitting, on the couch i originally was on. i really thought i wasn't tired but as soon as i laid my head on the pillow, i fell asleep. i fell asleep to the hum of my best friend's chatter, i was starting to feel okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> remember to leave a kudos if you liked it:D


	6. water glass

***george pov***

i sat up quickly and felt beads of sweat fall down my face,  _ what the actual hell?  _ my hair was damp from the sweat so it clung to my forehead.

"ew." 

i rolled off the couch to grab a glass water. i couldn't' stop thinking about what just happened,  _ his hands...his hands were on me like i was his.  _ i'm terrible, horrible, how can i think of my friend like this? i stumbled into the kitchen and grabbed a glass, it made a small *cling-clang* noise as it brushed against another glass. 

"shit." i mumbled, hoping the noise wouldn't wake anyone. i was still sweating profusely from the dream so i pulled off my shirt and hoodie as my water filled. i set my clothes on the counter and went back to the sofa. i gulped down a couple large swigs of water before i noticed someone had come down the stairs. every part of my body hoped it was just my mom so neither of my friends saw me when i was shirtless, it would be a bit awkward.. i heard the door open and i turned to face them. 

"why are you up?" of course, of course dream had to wake up.

"i heard a noise, i was already awake so i was hoping to talk to someone." oh. he sat down beside me. "why are you shirtless?!" he was trying so hard not to laugh loudly but he was failing miserably. 

"i-i was hot." everything about him makes me feel flustered and nervous...but somehow it's kinda comforting? i could feel my stomach do somersaults and my heart thump and i hated it, i hated how he made me feel, it was like i was high on drugs i didn't mean to take like i was weightless. i got up and quickly put back on my sweatshirt and sat back down next to him, staring into his emerald eyes.

"we know george, we know how hot you are." i felt my face turn a color and i looked away from him and his pretty face. 

"why do you do this?" he looked taken aback by my comment, he wasn't expecting it. to be honest, neither was i. i was fed up with him and how he could just flirt endlessly with me and never expect me to actually feel something from it. how he teased me and said things to get me flustered, he must know what it's doing to me,  _ he has to,  _ but he lets it happen; like he wants to watch me get turned on, by his voice, his actions, his words.

"w-what do you mean?" i started to feel bad, maybe it wasn't his intention, maybe i was wrong. part of me wanted to say nevermind, but the dominant part knew how badly he was hurting me, how much agony he had caused, so i reacted on my pain.

"you say stuff like that all the time, like you want to fluster me or something.." my voice trailed off, losing the confident touch i was trying to give it. he looked down, breaking eye contact. 

"im s-sorry, I thought you were okay with joking. I would never purposefully make you uncomfortable." he made eye contact with me and i saw a glint of worry and sadness in his eyes. i felt guilt bubble deep within me creating a pool of emotions that flooded my gut. i shouldn't have said anything, now he's going to feel bad, like he did something wrong and stop making jokes about us. all i had was the jokes, _ the only time it felt like we were more than friends. _

"no, no it doesn't make me uncomfortable." i tried to make it sound honest and true but i knew that wasn't going to stop him from becoming wary and cautious of his jokes and what he chose to say.

"um, okay. then why did you ask?" my heart sank, everything ounce of hope, _hope that we could be more than friends_ , drained from my body, it doesn't do what it does to me, to him.

"oh right, nevermind. forget i said anything." he looked down and stared at the floor like it was the most interesting thing he had ever laid his eyes on,  _ only if looked at me that way _ . he looked sad when i said that, his eyes stopped seeming like they were always happy, but why?  _ maybe i imagined it, longing for me to make him feel something. _

"well…" he stared at me, like he was trying to read my soul. he looked beautiful doing so, his smooth cheekbones, the freckles that painted his face, his deep hazel eyes that wouldn't let me in, and his pink lips that sat perfectly parted. "it's late, i'm going back upstairs." i was disappointed but my insides were happy not to feel so jittery and squirmish. i wanted to try to sleep away the awkward conversation.

______________________________________

i woke up to someone stumbling down the stairs. i slightly opened my eyes and there stood sapnap. he looked like he slept for maybe 20 minutes all night, his hair was ruffled and he looked very out of it.

"goodmorning sap." he made a groan in response that resembled thanks. i got up off the couch and began cooking eggs, one for me and one for sapnap.

"good morning!" a cheery voice shouted from the living room.  _ oh right, dream. _

"good moring." i didn't make an effort to even look in his direction and my voice was much more gloomy.

"hey dream. george is making eggs, want one?" 

"yeah, sure." 

i quickly cooked up another egg for dream and dished them up. we sat in silence and ate our eggs. occasionally i would feel dream's glare on me but i wouldn't dare look up at him and cause another awkward moment, instead i sat quietly and continued to engulf the egg in front of me. i could tell sapnap knew something was up with the lack of snarky comments and not pointing out dream staring at me like usual, 'stop making goo-goo eyes at george.' i looked over at sapnap and he was staring at me, practically screaming "what happened" with his eyes. i could still feel dream's gaze as i redirected my vision back to my plate. the silence among the three of us was earsplitting.

"wow you chatterboxes sure are quiet. how is breakfast?" thank you mum, i was about to go deaf from silence.

"your son makes a pretty good egg." i smiled at dream's remark and looked at him finally for the first time today. he looked pretty good, considering he got less sleep than sapnap who looked like a piece of shit. he was wearing a black hoodie that very much flattered his figure by allowing his muscle's outline to be prominent through the sleeves, he also wore gray sweatpants with a florida gators logo on them.  _ he looks good, fuck it, he looks amazing.  _ he made small talk with my mom and sapnap, well i just stared, entrancedz by his beauty. my gut started to fill with this abashed sense and it started to flood my body. 

"what are you guys doing today?" i picked back up on the conversation after regaining focus from looking at dream.

"im not sure, it's up to them."

"i think we should stream or play minecraft but we'd be together." me and sapnap looked at each other, knowing that we'd been doing dream's suggestion for the last two days. regardless we loved minecraft and after i had ignored social media and streaming all-together, it might be smart to be slightly more active, even if i wanted to do anything but be worrying what my fans thought happened.

"sure."

"okay." i was nervous to stream,  _ especially with him _ and whatever was happening between us.

_________________________________

"she dm'd me back!!" we were all sitting on the couch scrolling mindlessly through twitter, catching up on everything we had missed, especially me. when sapnap got a dm back from another popular streamer he was quite fond of, if you know what i mean.

"cool sap." dream really obviously didn't care but at least he pretended to.

"now i don't have to third wheel." he shot me a look.

"what?" dream looked at me nervously. i'm sure he was worried i was uncomfortable. truthfully i was happy jokes like these were happening again, i loved the way it gave me hope like i had a chance, it was pathetic really.

"come on, sapnap. you suck up to dream much more than i do." i laughed.

"ladies, ladies, you're both pretty." i giggled loudly at dream's comment and sapnap was snickering.

"i'm prettier, right?" sapnap smiled at dream, begging him to agree.

"no. george is pretty, you're cute." he said it so seriously the humorous tone left his voice completely, it didn't sound like his normal joking tone, light-hearted and charming. my cheeks were hot and i couldn't bring myself to make eye contact with either of them.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a comment with any feedback and leave a kudos if you liked it please:p


End file.
